


A Bittersweet Paradise For Two

by AnonIA



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Petty Jealousy, Post-Dam, Read at Your Own Risk, Slice of Life, Temporary Character Death, There may be things I'm missing to tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonIA/pseuds/AnonIA
Summary: Today, was one of the most hectic, but productive, days of the year in Playas de Tijuana (or what was now known and left, of Tijuana), or at least in the Bazaar.Nick and Troy were done with their job for the day, but were unaware as to the why of the state of the settlement on this day.“Día de Muertos!” The settlers would chirpily reply, whenever they asked.The Bazaar decorated with sugar skulls, orange flowers, perforated paper with skulls designs in a variety of colors adorning the front of the stores, and sections with candles surrounding pictures of the settlers’ relatives or loved ones who had passed away. Settlers wearing clothing out of the ordinary.Both Nick and Troy weren’t relaxed in the slightest at the sight.Today was also the day, some settlers picked to give the pair the push they needed, in a way.





	A Bittersweet Paradise For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and Welcome! This is the first story I ever publish for a fandom. Hope you find it to your like.
> 
>  
> 
> Just to clarify, before you head in:
> 
> -The italics in this fic are only use for songs lyrics, as well as, illustrate past situations the characters have been in, create emphasis, and the characters' thoughts every so often.
> 
> -There is dialogues in Spanish in this fic, the ones which were translated to English are signaled with this symbol "*" beside them, and will be listed at the End Notes. 
> 
>  
> 
> -There are 4 songs' lyrics that are used in total along in this fic, which are the following:
> 
> Drama 2.0 by NoMBe: /watch?v=jKHHZPbGXxo
> 
> 24 Floors by The Maine: /watch?v=eiSzBmyX4eQ
> 
> Oye, Mi Amor by Maná: /watch?v=J6Se3Gfj4uE
> 
> El Presente by Julieta Venegas: /watch?v=K12-5PoXqS4

A shopping cart could be heard rattling among the empty streets of Playas de Tijuana (or what was now known _and left,_ of Tijuana). Its guide, a young man covered in blood and walkers’ guts, smiling and skipping as he continued to wander on with his companion.

 

_Curtains open, you got your program_

_You know how the story goes_

 

His partner too, a taller man, much to his dismay, sported a cover of blood and walkers’ guts.

 

He did most of their dirty work by now. Blood getting spilled over the concrete and (every so) their faces as he restrained and slashed his objectives to deliver to the Matarife. The shorter man picking up what they needed and dropping it unto their shopping cart. The process repeated for a while.

 

The blue-eyed boy’s limbs slowly grew more exhausted from the work, as well as due to being under the scrutinous gaze of the sun and its heat. The shopping cart stopped, signaling that an obstacle was ahead. Managing to gather a bit of strength, he lunged forward at his target, making a clean cut over his victim’s throat.

 

_I take 'em out, you take me home_

 

Taking a moment to catch his breath, trying to wipe the sweat from his forehead, and managing to stain his attire even more than what it already was. He turned his gaze towards his companion, hoping that he’d signal that they were done for the day, and they could head back to their home and turn in their work.

 

The shorter man pondered over the unspoken request, enjoying leaving the other with the benefit of the doubt for a bit, before lifting his gaze over his partner’s shoulder. He let go of the shopping cart, walking hastily towards him, leaving the other to flinch and grow confused. Snatching the weapon from his partner’s hold, he continued on past him until he sliced through the throat of the posing threat. He grabbed its head, and walked back with it to the taller man, depositing onto the cart, and shooting him a knowing look that meant, “Now we can go.”

 

_Back to the fortress, with bats & warheads— _

 

Newcomers would be in and out of the Bazaar every day. The rattling of a shopping cart, more often heard than not.

 

For those who weren’t settlers, it would strike them as odd, while the settlers wouldn’t even flinch at the sound. They’d go around asking, hearing stories in return, of who it’d belong to _. “Los Caza Cabezas*_ ,” they would say. While the title failed to provide any reassurance to foreigners, it also made them grow more curious. How could they have earned such a title? What was it that they dedicated to, to be called such a thing?

 

Some thought that perhaps they were _an evil gang that reigned over the settlement_ , like The Proctors once did, even though they had been far from gone for a year now, not a single one of them in sight. Others thought, that perhaps they were some _sort of justice warriors or guardian angels_ looking out for the well-being of the settlement. While others went as far as confusing it for some sort of _sexual innuendo_ , belonging to male prostitutes since the settlement had a strip club. Their theories providing the inhabitants of the Bazaar with amusement and laughter, or a shake of heads.

 

 _“They are just humans like any other here”,_ the settlers would reassure them, living among and with us, “ _trying to make a living off of what they have.”_

 

Every so, a settler would manage to strive a conversation with the pair or either of the two, their presence more friendly than not whenever it happened.

 

And while these two seemed like absolute myths to the foreigners, they were settlers of the Bazaar and had names, _Troy and Nick._

 

The taller of the two, looking like he could murder you with just a look, but would turn to be completely harmless whenever directly addressed by a settler or by a shorter man which he was often seen with. If you were neither, well, good luck not having him try to murder you or eye you warily. While the shorter man in comparison, appeared more open and friendly than his partner. _Don’t let him fool you though_ , in the blink of an eye, his demeanor could change entirely if you were to pose a threat in his eyes, one would have to watch their words carefully not to get on his bad side (It wasn’t often, but it happened from time to time).

 

It wasn’t hard to spot one far from the other whenever they chose to make an appearance in the settlement other than turning their work in and returning to their respective room (As peculiar as it sounded, that’s how it was, they shared a room).

 

Both of them carrying on with their daily lives, having gotten used to the rumors that would arise about them from time to time.

 

Settlers or those who stayed long enough, knew about their profession and as to why the title fit.

 

 _“They work for the Matarife”_ , they would say, “ _bring walkers’ heads to his door_.”

 

In exchange for a currency to be used inside the Bazaar, to let them live another day for their service of course.

 

While they were known as the _Caza Cabezas_ to some, that wasn’t the reason why not many people bother to interact with them, no, not at all. The settlers had a silent and secret respect for them both due to an event which frequently went unmentioned, as to not disturb their stay. And that event, folks, was the day...the water got freed for the people. Nobody commented on it while they were around, but they just knew, it was them who had managed to make such a thing happen.  

 

Surely, it seemed like they knew it all. The settlers, that is, but they didn’t.

 

There was a question that was always left unanswered among them all, foreigners and settlers alike.

 

_What did the two mean to each other?_

 

The laughs of the pair sometimes echoed inside the confinements of the Bazaar. Eyeing each other with fondness and amusement. Having a hold of each other in an attempt to keep the other from falling as they continued on with their path.

 

Little touches here and there in broad daylight, nothing that the other wasn’t accustomed to.

 

Their friendship wasn’t complicated in the slightest— Well, _that’d actually be a lie_. They had their fights here and there, but it was something that they would sort out the same day it started, not standing to be apart from the other for long. And moments like those, they would always end apologizing and hugging, continue what was left of their day like it never had happened.

 

Though certain supposedly-sneaky glances didn’t go unnoticed, at least they didn’t by the settlers and foreigners, because the pair was utterly _and completely_ , oblivious. It made the company around them silently root for them, and get infuriated over how blind the pair was when they clearly held feelings for one another.

 

Not that they could give them a little push... _Or could they?_

 

[A Bittersweet Paradise For Two]

 

Today, was one of the most hectic, _but productive_ , days of the year in Tijuana, or at least in the Bazaar.

 

For all they knew, the settlers of the trading post in Ensenada could be burning people alive (The settlers were simply referring to the beach springs, _but they didn’t have to know that_ ) in this very moment, not that it was their business (it did manage to raise some concerns from Troy).

 

_“...Nick, we are not laying a foot inside Ensenada. Ever.” Troy informed Nick, panicked by the story they had just heard._

 

_“Troy, you’re being ridiculous, it was just a story they made up to mess with us.”_

 

_“Well, even so, I’m not willing to take my chances proving you wrong.” He replied, keeping his stance._

 

_“God, you are hopeless,” Nick said rolling his eyes._

 

 

Maybe the ones settled in Tecate still had their brewery up and running, enjoying a few beers.

 

 

_“Ooh...That sounds like a nice—”_

 

_“We are not going to the brewery, or Tecate for that matter.” deadpanned Troy._

 

_“You are no fun, Troy. I should be allowed to go on a trip somewhere.”  He argued back._

 

_“...Well, we could always go down to the beach that’s right around the cor—” saying as he grinned before Nick moved to punch his shoulder, “Ouch!” and moving to rub it._

 

“ _Asshole.” He grumbled._

 

_“Oh? What was that? You wanna go to the cinema?— Ya, ya, ya! Tregua! Tregua!*” Troy laughed, enjoying how easily he could piss off Nick._

 

 

And the ones from Mexicali were probably trying not to get either roasted (or frozen during the nights) to death with the unpredictable weather.

 

 

_“Wasn’t that where Luciana was last heading to?” He hesitated to ask._

 

_“Yeah...It was.” replied, deep in thought._

 

_“Think she—”_

 

_“Hm...Maybe...”_

 

 

But back to the point!

 

Nick and Troy were done with their job for the day, but were unaware as to the why of the state of the settlement on this day.

 

“ _Día de Muertos!”_ The settlers would chirpily reply.

 

The Bazaar decorated with sugar skulls, orange flowers called cempasúchil, perforated paper with skulls designs in a variety of colors adorning the front of the stores, and sections with candles surrounding pictures of the settlers’ relatives or loved ones who had passed away. Settlers wearing clothing out of the ordinary. Women wore colorful dresses with big hats, while men wore suits. A characteristic that they both sometimes shared was that their faces were painted as skeletons (though there were exceptions).

 

Both Nick and Troy weren’t relaxed in the slightest at the sight.

 

Nick’s thoughts rushing back to the short time with Celia, in which she had confined walkers in her wine cellar, perhaps this was a celebration where they let them free? But with the number of inhabitants that constituted the settlement, it didn’t seem like that would end right. His not mind recalling that the event was harmless and had even taken place, before the apocalypse had even struck, near where he lived.

 

Troy, on the other hand, thought that perhaps, this event was for certain people to sacrifice themselves to a god. He was just silently praying neither him or Nick were used as a sacrifice. His mind went as far as to consider that all this time of peace with Nick was just to serve as his punishment, that the Mexicans ( _as he had suspected all along, but had lowered his guard after knowing them for a while now_ ) knew of his crimes because they were all one big family that was connected and could talk through telepathic communication with one another, and finally sought revenge on this very day.

 

The two of them were put at ease after someone took the time to explain to them the event consisted of.

 

The event didn’t consist of _freeing any undead among the bazaar_ or _have people serve as human sacrifices to a god_ (they had not gone into further detail as to how they had reached those conclusions with the settler).

 

Día de Muertos, was a day that served to honor and keep alive the memories of those who had passed away. Instead of it being a day to grieve over their fallen ones, it was a day to celebrate over the impact of their fallen ones’ in one’s life. It would serve as a day to demonstrated that they mattered, even if they weren’t present in the physical realm, it was a day to prove they were grateful for them and the journey they had among their stay in the land of the living.

 

And so the two, realize people rushing from place to place to deliver offerings to altars they had managed to come up with whatever they had left of their loved ones. The pair found the acts heartwarming, even though themselves, had nobody to honor (they didn’t know if Madison, Alicia, Strand, or anybody else had managed to survive the dam’s explosion, however, they never discarded the possibility).  

 

They continue to walk around, wanting to see the bigger picture for themselves. This eventually led to being spotted and surrounded by kids, which bounced in excitement and try to get them away from each other for a bit.

 

Today was also the day, _some settlers_ had picked to give the pair the push they needed.

 

There was certainly nothing they could do but oblige to the children’s request, and they both knew that they’d eventually find the other later. Unaware of the intentions of the group of giggling children, they let themselves be led into separate ways, curious about what their plans were for them.

 

Nick’s first stop was with a local makeup artist. The kids whispering the artist their request. She nodded along, and got to work, offering too to tend to his hair. He eyed her suspiciously, it gave away the wrong impression for the wrong reason.

 

 

_“Nope. No cutting? Ok. I just need to have it out of my way to paint your face...”_

 

_“Karina, it’s fine, feel free to cut my hair. I was just surprised by the offer. Plus, I have no clue what the kids are up to. And I was planning to drop by here or with Lupe anyways during the week.”_

 

_“With Lupe?! No, no, no. Me hieres, Nico, me hieres.*”_

 

_Nick just rolled his eyes, “Now, now, no need to get so dramatic. I’m just speaking the truth here, Lupe is better than you at the job.”_

 

_Karina just fake gasped, smacked him on the head, “Mentiras como esa saliendo de tu boca...Ha! Hasta ni yo me las creo! Pero ya, haber, déjate de juegos y estate bien quieto para que te pueda dejar bien guapo para el novio.*”_

 

_“Karina...Cuántas veces te tengo que explicar que eh...nuestra relación? No es así?*”_

 

_“Ah sí? Dile eso a toda la colonia, Caza Cabezas, haber si no se echan a reír a carcajadas con lo que me estás diciendo.*”_

 

 

Meanwhile, Troy’s just had to visit another local makeup artist, declining to change his attire. He shot the woman a death glare when he saw scissors on her hand, she was unphased by it however.

 

 

_“Rulitos...con esa mirada ni a tu pareja espantas.” She deadpanned._

 

_That threw him in for a loop._

 

_“P-Pareja?” Troy inquired._

 

_“You know, a romantic partner.” Gesturing like she had made her point clear enough._

 

_“Oh, no, that’s not— that’s not what I meant. Yo no tengo pareja, Lupe.*”_

 

_“Ah no? Y el hombrecito que parece payaso a veces, que se supone que es? Tu papi?*”_

 

_“Lupe!”_

 

_Lupe just laughed, “No, no. Pero con las miradas que se tiran, ni a mi me engañas diciendo que solo son ‘amigos.’*”_

 

_“But that’s what we are, Lupe? Uh...No sé de qué—*”_

 

_“Ya, ya, ya. Calladito te ves más bonito. Tu solo relájate, y déjame hacer mi trabajo. Que tengo que terminar antes que la Karina.*”_

 

_Troy just shot her a confused look before settling down._

 

 

The shorter man’s second trip with the kids was to a small local clothes store.

 

He thought, _Eh, why not?_

 

The children picking up garments from different sections and handing them to Nick for him to try on. Though he also had picked his own.

 

He settled for a white tucked shirt with black paisley suspenders, pants, and shoes. The kids jumping happily in approval, whispering things to one another and giggling.

 

And with that, the children stormed off, leaving the short man to ponder about what to do next.

 

[~•~]

 

He ended up at a bar, taking a few drinks, hoping that the other would eventually show up. Music was being played in the background, with instruments and musicians of course. There was dance floor, a few people were in it, the rest seated, enjoying the live performance of the musicians.

 

The bar he was currently in was part of the places that got electricity from the solar panels that the settlers had managed to find and put to use, the rest would have to stick to using candles or oil lamps to go around when night struck.

 

The sun had gone past set, and was close to disappearing now. Lights slowly getting turned on.

 

The next band was preparing to perform. A guitarist, drummer, pianist on the stage, adjusting their respective instruments.

 

An unmistakable pair of footsteps could be heard not far from where he was seated. He turned around to confirm his assumptions.

 

_24 floors_

 

The other stopped in astonishment. Nick rose a brow at him while the other continued to scan him. To break the tension between them, Nick let out a stifled laugh, “What happen to your _face_?”

 

The other scoffed, looking insulted, but moving to sit beside him and ordering a can of Coke, “ _My_ face?”

 

“Yeah, you’ve got the whole walker look over it,” he replied, resting his elbows back on the counter.

 

Huh, perhaps Día de Muertos also served as a day to mock Death in the face, about the fact that they had avoided dying so many times now.

 

_Up in some hotel room_

 

“ _Do I_?” he asked.

 

“Yup.”

 

And another moment of silence grew longer by the sec—

 

“Well, you look... uh… _nice_.” He said eyes trailing off to look somewhere else but Nick as he said them.

 

“Nice?” He questioned.

 

_Feeling solo_

 

Troy thanked the bartender, and took a sip from his soda, “Yeah, it suits you. I mean, it’s like watching you sport your usual cover, except it’s done by a professional so it’s tidier and you’re not looking like a scarecrow—”

 

Nick just rolled his eyes before lightly punching him in the shoulder, “Jerk.”

 

Troy just grinned back at him.

 

The shorter man turned his attention towards the dance floor, noticing that more people have gathered around it now. Meanwhile, his companion just stared at him, continuing to sip from his soda, and allowing himself to take more of the sight of his partner while he wasn’t looking. Nick then turned back, the other tensing up, thinking that perhaps he was gonna get caught staring, but he didn’t. Nick now stared at his own drink

 

_Thinking of jumping soon_

 

“What did _that_ drink ever do to you that you eye it so intently?” Troy snorted.

 

“Oh, no. I was just... thinking.” Trying to shrug it off.

 

“About what?” He asked, curious about the reply.

 

Nick stayed quiet.

 

“Nick?”

 

Still no answer, the older boy’s gaze shifting from Nick to his drink _. Fine, have it your way_ , he thought before grabbing it and drinking it all in one go.

 

His partner just stared at him in disbelief, “Troy! I was gonna—”

 

“ _Drink_ _that_? Far from happening with the murderous look you were shooting it.” He deadpanned, grabbing his partner’s wrist, “Come on, let’s go dance.” and tugging him towards the dance floor.

 

They both looked at the people around them, Nick shooting a quick look that said, ‘You really didn’t think this through, did you?’ at Troy. But even so, he wrapped his arms around his neck and had his head rest on his shoulder. The contact and closure causing the taller one to tense before relaxing into it, tilting his head to the side to knock against the other, stubble rubbing against his cheek, placing his hands on his waist. Both of them moving slowly from side to side.

 

 _I_ _look up and see the stars_

 

Heartbeats...beating alike, hoping that it won’t give away the other’s feelings.

 

The embrace causing Troy to reminisce over that night. The night before they were had been torn away from each other.

 

 

_“I don’t wanna go back to her, I don’t—” Nick said, holding onto Troy like a lifeline._

 

_“Shh, it’s okay, Nick. I’ve got you...I’ve got you. You are not going anywhere.” He replied, his hand brushing through his hair, trying to calm him down and himself. “You’re safe. Everything will be alright.”_

 

 

Where they did not get to hear or see the other for a while, and upon getting a glimpse of the other, they dropped everything they were doing and rushed towards the other, ending in a warm welcoming hug.

 

 

_“Oh my god” Nick breathe out into his shoulder, shutting his eyes not wanting for this to be a dream that he’ll have to wake up from, holding the other in a tight embrace, letting out a choked-up laugh._

 

_The shorter boy shifting his hands to rest upon the other’s cheeks, opening his eyes, and letting another choked-up laugh before tears rolled down his face. The other snaking his hands to rest on top of the ones on his cheeks, tears falling as well from his face, croaking out, “I missed you too, Nicky.”_

 

 

Troy felt Nick slowly shift in their embrace, lifting his head to face him.

 

_Look down at speeding cars_

 

Lights at the bar, shifting from bright yellows and whites to a bright purple.

 

Nick’s paint turning out to glow in the dark, he wanted to comment on it, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Not when he couldn’t take his eyes off his partner, in trance.

 

 _There really is no lighting where you wouldn’t look good_ , he thought.

 

His blue eyes trailing off to his lips, noting Nick doing the same before looking back up into his eyes. Both seeking for approval, anything, that would signal, that they were both ok with what could happen next.

 

_Think of my family_

_How they'll remember me_

 

Both slowly leaning in, Nick tilting his head and experimentally sliding his hands to rest on either side of his neck, Troy’s breath hitching.

 

_Eyes closed, I see your face_

_Breathe deep and hesitate_

_I hear the words you'd say_

_If you were here with me_

_You'd say,_

 

The music building up.

 

One inch away from each other. Troy looking one last time at the other for confirmation that he wanted this too, or that he could back out now. Nick, however, met his gaze with the same intensity. He dropped the hold he had on his waist to cup his face in his hands and proceeded to lock their lips together, the other reciprocates the kiss.

 

_“You don't wanna die tonight_

_Take one more breath to clear your mind_

_Every moment's relevant_

_Bittersweet and delicate_

 

Each other’s kisses filling them with a relief they didn’t know they needed. The taller one biting his partner’s bottom lip seeking to deepen the kiss. The other opening his mouth ever so slightly, allowing the other snake his tongue past his lips, entangling in a dance of their own.

 

_Tomorrow may not come again—_

 

They pull away from the other to catch their breath, rubbing their cheeks against the other’s, before knocking their foreheads together. Their eyes opening to look at the other.

 

_24 floors_

_Up in some hotel room…_

 

The audience just cheers at the band in the background. The band moving to play a more upbeat melody, the crowd roaring in joy in the room. Nick proceeded to move, causing Troy to panic and take it as regret.

 

Nick took a moment to appreciate the music and the ambience, before smiling back at Troy, “Now this sounds more appropriate for dancing.”

 

Troy just let out a sigh of relief, rolling his eyes.

 

_Tú sabes cómo te deseo_

_Tú sabes cómo te he soñado_

_Si tú supieras que me muero_

_Por tu amor y por tus labios_

 

Clapping from side to side as he moved along with the beat as well, inviting Troy to do the same.

 

“Come on! Live a little!” He yelled over the music, grabbing the blue-eyed man’s hands, swaying his shoulders back with the music.

 

_Si tú supieras que soy sincero_

_Yo soy derecho y no te fallo_

_Si tú supieras lo que te quiero_

_Podría darte todo hasta mis ojos_

 

The other rolling his eyes, before moving along a little with the music.

 

“Ok, you’re getting there,” he encouraged.

 

The crowd singing along, knowing this song all too well.

 

_Pero tú ya tienes otro_

_Un tipo frío y aburrido_

_Un tonto que es un reprimido_

_Eso no te pega a ti, no te va_

 

The pair moving more from side to side.

 

_No, no, no, no, no!_

 

The crowd joining along to clap, as it proceeded to shout out the lyrics and jump along with the music.

 

_Oye, Mi Amor, no me digas que no!_

_Y vamos juntando las almas…_

 

“Y aquí va otra vez, gente! Que se escuche claro y fuerte!*” The vocalist shouted.

 

“ _Oye, Mi Amor, no me digas que no!_ ” They shouted at each other as they jumped along with the music, laughing.

 

_Y vamos juntando los cuerpos…_

 

Nick slowly pulling him closer, people in the crowd doing the same with their dance partners, before pulling away and laughing at the tease.

 

_Conmigo tú alucinarías (Como no)_

 

Funny, he raised a brow at that, cause it _had_  happened. Not that he had told Troy though.

 

_Conmigo tú hasta el fin del mundo_

_Contigo yo me perdería_

_Contigo yo quiero todo y nada a medias_

 

They continued dancing until the song was over.

 

Another band taking over the stage along with a song, after all, the partying went on, with or without them.

 

They were left once again breathlessly, but managing to laugh at how fun their night had turned out to be.

 

_Ya sé lo que te diga no va a ser suficiente_

_Ayaya yay ay_

_Y lo que tú me entregues dejará pendientes_

_Ayaya yay ay_

_Quien nos dice qué, la vida_

_Nos dará el tiempo necesario_

_Toma de mi lo que deseas_

_Como si solo quedara_

 

Nick eyed him with a tingle of mischief, the other looking at him quizzically, before he grabbed his wrist, and lead them back to their room, grinning like idiots as they went.

 

_El presente es lo único que tenemos_

_El presente es lo único que hay_

_Es contigo mi vida con quien puedo sentir_

_Que merece la pena vivir_

 

“Do you think they finally caved in?” The older woman says as she smokes her cigarette, sitting in front of Karina, elbows resting on the table.

 

“Hm...Maybe.” Karina replied squinting, before grinning, “Actually, who goes _that_ enthusiastically to sleep?”

 

“College kids.” snorts Lupe, before coughing and laughing.

 

“Easy there, now” laughs Karina, patting her back, “Oh, by the way, _need I remind you_ that I beat you, so pay up.”

 

“Huh?! Here I thought we were having a moment?”

 

“Nah, nah, nah. Qué momento _ni que nada_ , Lupe, un reto es un reto. Y _claramente_ , yo gané.*” Karina said smugly, extending her hand.

 

Lupe just groaned before digging into her pocket and handing her a piece of paper. Karina just looked at her confused, “Y que fregados se supone que es esto?*”

 

“ _La llave a mi corazón_ *” replied Lupe smoothly, “No es cierto, es solo mi número de teléfono, _pero en un pedazo papel.*”_

 

“Número de teléfono? Really, Lupe? En un maldito apocalipsis en donde _ni siquiera hay_ recepción?*”

 

“Siempre podríamos llamarnos por vasos de plástico conectados a un hilo.*” Supplied Lupe.

 

Karina just glared at her, before bursting into a fit of laughter. “Ay, _Lupe_.”

 

“Pero bueno, ya, dejándome de cursilerías.*” Lupe starts, before digging back to her pocket, handing her the money, “Aquí tienes.*”

 

“ _Gracias._ ” replied Karina nonchalantly.

 

[•~•]

 

Nick groggily opens his eyes. Head facing a wall and lying against a dirty mattress on the floor. He squints at the light, disoriented, and unsure about his whereabouts.

 

Growling can be heard echoing in the background, and that was the only thing he needed to ground himself back to reality, he huffed.

 

“Wait a sec…” He grumbles back at the growling. Slowly rising to his feet and stretching.

 

The growling continuing. But there was no way to mistook from who it was from.

 

He moved to face the creature, and eyed it fondly, “Hey.”

 

The creature just grabbed at Nick, but was tied to a wall with a leash of sorts.

 

“Slept well?” the shorter man yawns out, “Or at least I hope you did.”

 

“I dreamt about our night at the Bazaar again... _you know which one_ ,” he said smiling sadly.

 

No response, only more growling.

 

Nick sighed, putting on his backpack, smile coming back up, “Well, since you’re making such a fuss, you must be hungry, huh?”

 

He moved to untie him, “Let’s go get you something.”

 

Once it was untied, the creature launched at him, sending them both tumbling down to the floor. “Up-pup-up, _Troy_ , what did we say about biting? I’m _not_ food, and I _promise_ that we’ll get you something to eat. But let me get back up first.”

 

Nick slowly maneuver his way so that he could stand up without getting bit, before lifting the creature onto his feet.

 

“Come on, we’ve got a long journey ahead,” he said, pulling the creature with his leash, like if it was a puppy.

 

Nobody knew when or how it happened, and the man never dared to talk about it. All they knew was that the rest of his stay he had spent it grieving over his loss. When suddenly, one day, _while nobody was looking_ , he disappeared, no trace of him that could show he and the other man had been there in the first place.

 

 _Only then_ , did they turn to legends in the Bazaar.

 

[•~•]

 

“Well, we’ve made it to where it all started.” He replied, turning to smile at the walker, “Let’s take one last look around…”

 

Old memories surging forward, another day quickly gone by, he had gotten used to leading their conversation on his own, no expecting a witty reply.

 

Nick tied the walker to a doorknob, before inhaling sharply, and slowly extending his arm towards him.

 

“I’ll only let you have one bite, ok? Only one,” he whispered at him, lips quivering, and tears threatening to fall.

 

He placed his arm within the other’s reach. The other greedily taking a bite, before he pulled his arm away with a hiss.

 

“Now we wait.” He said, plopping down onto the floor, the walker attempting to mimic that in a way. Continuing his act.

 

The growling never stopping. Both of them inches away from the other.

 

“I never really told you that I loved you, did I?” he asks him, smiling like everything was gonna be okay and it was just another day they had spent together, that nothing had been torn from the other, tears strolling down his face.

 

_“It’s bullshit, it’s bullshit!” the other laughed._

_“Then why don’t you tell me why I stayed?” he replied, eyeing him suspiciously._

_“Alright,” turning to look at the other for a second, “You stayed at the ranch because you love me.”_

_The other just let out a stifled laugh at the comment, “It’s alright.”, but not confirming nor denying the statement, unsure as to what kinds of feelings he held for his partner, so he decided to play it as friends._

_It wasn’t until he thought had lost him back at the dam, that he truly realized how he felt. But he was gone. There was no returning from the dead as a conscious living being. Part of his soul having felt like it had been ripped out before him._

_And he was so thankful when it had turned out he hadn’t lost him, they, however, fell into their old friendship routine. He began thinking that as long as he got to see him along his side, it would be enough._

 

“ _You knew_ , but I never _did_ tell you.” Caressing his face, before letting out a choked-up sob, “But you did. Again, and again… Even when you…”

 

“You have _no idea_ how much I miss you.”

 

The creature just growling back.

 

“ _No idea_ of how much I—”

 

Troy just let out a stifled laugh, breaking his character. Having Nick to snicker along with him, brushing away his tears.

 

“Maldito seas, Troy!*” yelled Karina, “We haven’t gotten past this scene for _hours_ now!”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, who was the one that wrote these cheesy lines again?” retorted Troy back.

 

“That would be me, and you’re on thin ice, Troy” Lupe replied, glaring at him.

 

“Why are we doing this again?” he asked.

 

“Eh, nada más para traerle a la gente algo con que entretenerse, vive para el drama. En mis tiempos teníamos telenovelas, pero ahora supongo que nos toca a nosotros hacerlas.” She replied.

 

“Right. Nicky, _you’re doing great by the way_.” He complimented.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself, we managed to make these two cry.” Nick said, “That means it’ll be convincing enough to the public, right?”

 

“Well _, if we don’t get past this part_ —” Karina replied.

 

“Ay, ni se preocupen.” He reassured her, “Right now he’s just doing this to spite you both, but this guy? He _lives_ for attention, he won’t be laughing on the day we have to perform.”

 

“Hey!” 

 

“One more laugh, and I spend the night at Antonio’s” he admonished

 

“You wouldn’t dare...” Troy growled.

 

“Haber, ya! No estoy aquí para presenciar su pelea de amantes!” Lupe shouted, “El mugre Antonio ya tiene pareja, y que quería con este payaso? From the top!”

 

Troy and Nick just sighing.

 

[~•~]

 

They were both staring at the ceiling, quiet and in the dark. A million thoughts passing through, but none being spoken. Party never stopping outside their room.

 

Troy turned his face and whispered, “Hey, Nick?”

 

“Yeah?” the other replied back, not moving to face him.

 

He shifted unto his side to face him properly, taking a hold of his hand and rubbing the back of it, “You ok?”

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Nick replied, looking at him confused at the sudden question.

 

“You seemed a little blue back there, with Karina and Lupe while we were rehearsing.” He stated with a concerned look.

 

“I’m fine” the other reassured him, “Just go stuck thinking about the past.”

 

He let out a hum in acknowledgment, moving in to kiss his hand.

 

Nick shifting on his side too, placing his hand on top of theirs, looking down at their hands.

 

Troy not uttering another word, knowing that Nick would speak went he felt ready to.

 

“I love you.” He mumbled against his pillow.

 

“I love you too, Nicky.” He said, snuggling closer to him and kissing his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you had a fun April Fools Day! 
> 
> Translations aren't as plain or accurate as something Google Translate would say, they are translated in a way that they get across a meaning, action, or phrasing.
> 
> Translated specific sections of a dialogue are under this symbol "[]" 
> 
> Los Caza Cabezas = The Heads Hunters
> 
> \--
> 
> "Ya, ya. ya! Tregua! Tregua!" = "Stop, stop, stop! Truce! Truce!"
> 
> Día de Muertos= Day of the Dead
> 
> "With Lupe?! No, no, no. [Me hieres, Nico, me hieres.]" = "You wound me, Nico, you wound me." 
> 
> "Mentiras como esa saliendo de tu boca...Ha! Hasta ni yo me las creo! Pero ya, haber, déjate de juegos y estate bien quieto para que te pueda dejar bien guapo para el novio.” = "The lies that come out of your mouth...Ha! Not even I believe them! But well now, stop messing around and sit still so I can leave you all handsome for the boyfriend."
> 
> "Karina...[Cuántas veces te tengo que explicar que eh...nuestra relación? No es así]?" = "How many times do I have to explain that...our relationship? Is not like that?
> 
> "Ah si? Dile eso a toda la colonia, Caza Cabezas, haber si no se echan a reír a carcajadas con lo que me estás diciendo" = "Oh, yeah? Tell that to the whole colony, Heads Hunter, see if they don't burst into a fit of laughter with what you're telling me" 
> 
> "Rulitos...con esa mirada ni a tu pareja espantas" = "Curls...with that look you don't even scare off your partner."
> 
> “Oh, no, that’s not— that’s not what I meant. [Yo no tengo pareja, Lupe.]” = "I don't have a partner, Lupe."
> 
> “Ah no? Y el hombrecito que parece payaso a veces, que se supone que es? Tu papi?” = "Oh, no? What about the young man that sometimes looks likes a clown, what is he suppose to be? Your daddy?"
> 
> “No, no. Pero con las miradas que se tiran, ni a mi me engañas diciendo que solo son ‘amigos.’” = "No, no. With the looks you throw at each other, not even do you fool me saying you're just 'friends'"
> 
> “But that’s what we are, Lupe? Uh...[No sé de qué—]” = "I don't know what you're—"
> 
> “Ya, ya, ya. Calladito te ves más bonito. Tu solo relajate, y déjame hacer mi trabajo. Que tengo que terminar antes que la Karina.” = "Now, now. The more quiet you are, the prettier you are. Now let me do my job, that I gotta beat Karina.
> 
> \--
> 
> "Y aquí va otra vez, gente! Que se escuche claro y fuerte!” = "And here it goes again, people! Let us hear it loud and clear!"
> 
> "Nah, nah, nah. [Que momento ni que nada, Lupe, un reto es un reto. Y claramente, yo gané.]” = "'No moment, whatsoever, Lupe, a bet's a bet. And clearly, I won."
> 
> "Y que fregados se supone que es esto?” = "And what the hell is this suppose to be?"
> 
> “La llave a mi corazón”= "The key to my heart."
> 
> "No es cierto, es solo mi numero de teléfono, pero en un pedazo papel.” = "I'm messing with you, that's just my phone number, but in a piece of paper." 
> 
> "Número de teléfono? Really, Lupe? En un maldito apocalipsis en donde ni siquiera hay recepción?” = "(your) Phone number? Really, Lupe? In a bloody apocalypse where there's even no phone service?"
> 
> “Siempre podríamos llamarnos por vasos de plástico conectados a un hilo.” = "We could always call each other through plastic cups connected by a string."
> 
> "Pero bueno, ya, dejándome de cursilerías.” = "But well now, leaving all this cheesy romantic talk aside"
> 
> “Aquí tienes.” = "Here you go."
> 
> \-- 
> 
> "Maldito seas, Troy!” = "Curse you, Troy!"
> 
> “Eh, nada más para traerle a la gente algo con que entretenerse, vive para el drama. En mis tiempos teníamos telenovelas, pero ahora supongo que nos toca a nosotros hacerlas.” = "Eh, it's just for people to be entertained, lives for the drama. Back in my days, we had telenovelas, but I guess now it's up to us to make them"
> 
> "Ay, ni se preocupen." = "Don't even worry about it."
> 
> “Haber, ya! No estoy aqui para presenciar su pelea de amantes!” = "Stop, now! I'm not here to witness your lovers quarrel!
> 
> “[El mugre Antonio ya tiene pareja, y que queria con este payaso?] From the top!” = "The bloody Antonio already has a partner, and what would it want with this clown?"


End file.
